One Adventure,Two Worlds
by daydreamer150
Summary: Aika Kimasaki can't get over what happened back in Glast Helm.Her two friends were killed there.They could've been ressurected if only she knew what happened to their corpses befreo she lost consciousness.A question still wanders in her mind.What was Haik
1. Lost Friends

**Me: hey guys! I'm back! And now I have my 2nd fanfic! Hale: this is about ragnarok, for those who don't know much about ragnarok better not ask any annoying questions or I'll kick your ass. Me: Hale! What is it with you and ass-kicking! You all are free to ask some questions if you don't know much about ragnarok! Initiating! Begin story!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost Friends **

Unknown POV:

"Haiko! Watch out!" I yelled as a Zombie Prisoner nearly made an attack on him if he hadn't noticed.

"DOUBLE STRAFE!" Haiko yelled using his archer skills to attack the zombie prisoner. "Thanks Aika," he said to me.

"Poring…" Pan-chao, my pet poring Haiko and his sister, Hisha gave me on my birthday said, cowering behind me in fear.

"Everything's gonna be all right Pan-chao! Just stay behind me and don't go anywhere near those monsters!" I told my beloved pet. Pan-chao obediently did what he was told. Mobs of zombie prisoners were surrounding us. I back away while attacking them with my heal. I kept on backing away from them while healing them until I felt Hisha's back against mine, Haiko followed.

"We're cornered!" Hisha said, firing an arrow on a zombie prisoner.

"And I'm running out of arrows!" Haiko said, also firing an arrow.

"We might still manage! HEAL!" I said healing another zombie prisoner. I noticed something was missing. "Where's Pan-chao!" I said.

"Poriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!" I heard my Pan-chao say as he ran towards me. I picked him up, he was shaking terribly, aw, my poor baby must've been scared to death.

"Aika… looks like Pan-chao brought some friends…" Hisha said. I looked up, there; we saw a mob of Injustices.

"Great! Just great! Just when we're having our hands full with there damn Zombie Prisoners! DOUBLE STRAFE!" Haiko said. "What a lousy day this turned out to be," Haiko said. He was right; the three of us were just hanging around Comodo, having lots of fun when we met this damn drunken priest. He warped us to this place. Glass Helm. A place with lots of strong monsters. Hisha reached for her arrowquiver to find that it was empty.

"Damn it! I'm out of arrows!" Hisha cursed.

"I guess we have no other choice, INCREASE AGI!" I said.

"What was that for!" Haiko said.

"Hisha's out of arrows! We have to make a run for it!" I said.

"But…" Haiko said, but Hisha grabbed his hand.

"No time to argue brother! Let's go!" Hisha said. We made a run for it, but just when we thought we escaped them more of those monstrous beings appeared. We were cornered again, and there was no way out.

"Well… I guess this is goodbye guys…" Hisha said.

"Yeah… Aika… I have something to tell you…" Haiko said.

"What is it Haiko?" I asked.

"I…" Haiko said, but wasn't able to continue, he was stabbed on the back by an Injustice. He fell on the floor, bleeding hard.

"HAIKO!" I cried going down on my knees, holding the bleeding archer in my arms. Tears started to flow down my blue eyes. I heard another scream. I turned; Hisha too, was attacked by an Injustice. "HISHA!" I yelled, crying even more, my tow best friends were dying. I felt a painful stab on my stomach. I opened my eyes a little, finding myself in a little hut. My sight was still a little blurred. But I saw two figures and a pink creature on my bedside. "Haiko? Hisha?" I said, hoping it was them and they were all right. I didn't have parents; they abandoned me when I was very little. The pink creature jumped on me softly.

"Poring," it said. I was sure it was Pan-chao. I patted it, I felt weak.

"Take it easy young lady, you're still suffering from the blood loss, that's why you're sight is a little blurred, I'm Aiji Nagaharu, who are you?" a voice said.

"Aika, Aika Kimasaki, you must be a priest… tell me… there were two archers with me… siblings… have you seen them?" I asked weakly. Then the two figures disappeared. The priest that helped me was silent. "Sir?" I asked.

"I… I'm sorry young lady but… I didn't see them…" the priest said.

"But… they were right there with me… dying… bleeding… you could've resurrected them…" I said.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but… when that happens their corpses might've been dragged by the Zombie Prisoners or Injustices for them to feed on," I was too weak to react. So I just cried silently.

Normal POV:

Aika had woken from another dream or her past. She touched her cheeks, finding freshly shed tears on them. "Aika, it was that dream again was it?" a girl knight with short, straight brown hair and hazel eyes asked, concerned. Aika was silent. "Come on, get dressed, we'll have breakfast," the knight said. She opened the door to find a pink poring outside.

"Poring!" it said, kinda angry at the knight.

"Pan-chao! Where were you!" the knight said.

"Poring, poring, poring!" it said.

"What do you mean I locked you outside! I so did not!" the knight said.

"Poring, poring!" Pan-chao said.

"No I didn't!" the knight said. The two argued. Making the pretty priestess with long, wavy blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes giggled.

"Okay a guys, that's enough, let's go down and eat," Aika said as the knight and the poring went down to eat. "Kaina, do you know where Aiji is?" Aika asked.

"Um… I'm not sure… but he's probably out training again," the knight said, not noticing that a certain Poring was trying to steal some bacon off of the knight's plate. "Pan-chao stay away from my food," Kaina said twitching angrily.

* * *

**Me: well that's it! This is my first ragnarok fan fiction and I'm not so much of a ragnarok expert so please correct me if I'm wrong, but please go easy on me. Hale: anything else to say? Me: hmm… oh yeah! The title was thought up by my best friend! Thank you very much!**


	2. The Adventure Starts

**Me: LET GO OF MY CHOCOLATE! Hale: you've had too much chocolate! Too much chocolate is bad for you! Me: you're just saying that because you want the chocolate for yourself! Hale: oh! You caught me… look! Max is here! Me: (turns) where! Hale: not! (Grabs chocolate) Mwahahahahahahaha! Mine! Me: no! Mine! (Grabs chocolate) Hale: mine! (Grabs chocolate). Me: MINE! Um… while we argue… here's chapter 2.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Adventure Starts**

The girls were just eating breakfast when they hard a knock on the door. "I'll get it, and touch my plate again and you'll be sorry Pan-chao," Kaina said getting up from the table. The poring disobeyed and was aiming to get an apple. When Aika lifted him up.

"Pan-chao! Naughty little poring!" Aika scolded.

"Poring…" Pan-chao said making puppy-dog eyes. Aika smiled and cuddled the pink creature.

"Aw! You know I can't stay mad at you Pan-chao! Here," Aika said giving him an apple from her plate. There was a scream. "Kaina!" Aika said and ran to the door to find Kaina holding up a much wounded priest. "Aiji!" Aika said and went up to him to help Kaina bring him to his room. Aiji sat on his bed as Aika put some bandages on his wounds.

"Ah! That hurts!" Aiji yelled in pain.

"Oh don't be such a cry baby Aiji!" Kaina said putting her hands on her hips. Aika had just finished tying the bandage around Aiji's bleeding arm.

"Kaina, that is no way to treat someone older than you," Aika said.

"Yeah Kaina, where's your respect?" Aiji said snickering. Kaina crossed her arms across her chest and looked away from the wounded priest.

"Hmp, you're just older than e by one year…" Kaina said.

"I'm still older than you, ah!" Aiji said in pain.

"Lie down Aiji, you need to rest," Aika said as Aiji lay down on his bed. "What were you doing out there anyway? You never came home this wounded before," Aika said.

"Actually, I was planning on going to Juno…" Aiji confessed.

"JUNO! And leave us here! What kind of insensitive bastard are you!" Kaina said.

"Kaina!" Aika said.

"I didn't mean to leave you girls here, I was gonna give you two a note," Aiji said.

"Why were you going to Juno anyway?" Aika asked.

"I was searching for the Valkyrie," Aiji replied.

"A Valkyrie? You mean you wanted to be reborn!" Kaina said. Aiji nodded.

"I left at about 3 in the morning so I could start early; at around 6 I got tired, so I rested and ate what I had packed for my journey, everything was going fine until I was ambushed," Aiji said.

"Ambushed! By what!" Aika said.

"Dark Priests… _(Um… I'm not sure if they can be found in Al De Baran…)_" Aiji said.

"Then how id you wind up in front of our door step? What? A Kafra came out of nowhere and warped you back here in Prontera?" Kaina said.

"You forget Kaina, Priests and Priestesses can make warp portals," Aiji said.

"Oh… uh… I knew that! I was just um… testing you! Yeah! Testing you!" Kaina said.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said.

"Oh so I forgot Priests and Priestesses can warp themselves somewhere else! Don't have to rub it in my face! Plus Aiji, I thought you ran out of blue gems," Kaina said.

"I bought some before I left Prontera, common sense Kaina," Aiji said "Ah!" he said in pain.

"No more talking Aij, you need to rest, with those wounds you can't possibly walk around those dangerous terrains," Aika said.

"But…" Aiji said but was interrupted.

"No buts Aiji, you're staying in bed until you get better," Aika said. Aiji smiled.

"That's just like you Aika," Aiji said. That night, Aika was awoken since she couldn't sleep. She woke up to find Kaina not asleep either.

"You couldn't sleep either huh?" Kaina asked. "Afraid of the nightmare?" Kaina said.

"No, I as wondering about what Aiji said about being reborn," Aika said.

"Same here," Kaina said, the two girls sighed. They were silent for a while.

"So what do you say Kain?" Aika said. The knight turned to her friend who had a smile on her face.

"W-what do you mean?" Kaina said.

"Come on Kaina, you know exactly what I mean, I bet it would be cool to be a High Priestess, I know you want to become a Lord Knight too," Aika said.

"Aika, even though becoming a Lord Knight will be pretty cool but then… the way to Juno is too hard…" Kaina said.

"Well we'll at least try Kaina, we'll do it for Aiji," Aika said.

"Poring," Pan-chao said in agreement. Kaina smiled and nodded.

"All right, I'm in," Kaina said. "But what about Aiji?" she asked.

"Well leave a note for him, and I'll need some blue gems," Aika said. The two girls got up from their beds, changed and went silently out of the house. Not forgetting to give the injured Priest, Aiji a note on his bedside table. They went into the stable to pick up their Pecopecos. The bird-like creatures squawked thinking it was a burglar.

"Shh… there, there Gale, it's us," Kaina said soothing the beast.

"Don't be alarmed Jule," Aika said patting her Pecopeco to comfort it. The two girls mounted on their Pecopecos _(I know in the game only Knights or Crusaders could ride Pecopecos but what am I supposed to let Aika ride? A car? No way.)_. When someone opened the stable doors.

"Aiji!" the girls said. The Priest held out a note.

"A-Aiji! We could explain!" Aika said. Aiji smiled.

"There's no need to explain, go ahead girls," Aiji said. The two girls smiled.

"You mean it Aiji?" Kaina said. Aiji nodded his head. He turned to Aika.

"Oh and Aika, you'll need these," Aiji said giving her a small bag. Inside it, were lost of helpful blue gems.

"Thanks Aiji!" Aika said. The two went out of the stable, about to go.

"Take care of yourselves girls," Aiji said.

"We will Aiji," Kaina said.

"You take care of yourself too," Aika aid.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said. Aiji giggled.

"I'll be fine," Aiji said.

"Well… bye Aiji, well be back in a long time," Aika said.

"Bye girls," Aiji said.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said. Aiji giggled and patted the cute pink creature.

"Bye Pan-chao," Aiji said. And so the girls were off, starting their journey.

* * *

**Me: end of chapter 2! Sorry it was kinda lame… it was lame wasn't it Hale? Hale: yep, pretty much. Me: oh shoot. Hale: want some chocolate? Me: yehey! (Grabs chocolate and eats it). Hale: (sweat-drops)… oh well… at least she's behaved; see you guys in chapter 3!**


	3. Two New Traveling Companions

**Me: hey guys! I've noticed the summary was a little unfinished… so maybe I'll just put it here! Hale: ugh… here we go…**

**Summary: **Aika Kimasaki can't get over what happened back in Glast Helm.Her two friends were killed there.They could've been ressurected if only she knew what happened to their corpsesbefore she lost consciousness.A question still wanders in her mind.What was Haiko gonna say to her before he died?Now she jouneys to become a high priestess,she meets new and old friends on the way.And falls in love.Rated K+ for language.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Two New Traveling Companions **

After riding for hours the girls rested near a river, under a shady tree. "Poring," Pan-chao said, asking for food. Aika patted the pink creature and gave him an apple. She was alone with Pan-chao and the Pecopecos. Kaina had decided to take a dip in the river.

"I wonder what's taking her," Aika wondered. In the river…

"The water feels good!" Kaina said stretching her arms. "I could stay in here forever!" Kaina said. She sunk deeper into the water to wet her silky brown hair. 'And that annoying poring isn't here to disturb my peace,' Kaina thought. Then she heard something rustle in the bushes. She shot up the water and wrapped a towel around herself grabbing her Partizan Spear. "Who's there!" Kaina said. No response, except another rustle in the bushes. "Show yourself!" she demanded. She heard another rustle. She turned her head to where she heard it and saw a glimpse of silver hair. "SPEAR BOOMERANG!" she yelled throwing her spear like a boomerang, nearing her target. She smirked. "Gotcha," she said to herself. But then a shocked expression appeared on her beautiful face when the person blocked her attack using his katar. "An assassin!" she gasped. But his face wasn't seen. She could only make out his shape and his silver hair. The silver haired assassin picked up the spear and threw it back at the shocked knight. She caught it and held onto her towel. The assassin turned and disappeared into the woods. Kaina didn't say anything; she got out of the water and put her clothes back on. Aika heard clanking armor come her way. She knew who it was.

"So Kaina, enjoyed your bath?" Aika asked. The brown haired knight smiled at the blonde priestess.

"Yep! Sure did!" Kaina said. 'Maybe I shouldn't tell her yet about what happened back there…' Kaina thought. 'That assassin…' she thought and pictured him in her mind. 'I wonder if I'll see him again…' Kaina thought and shook her head. 'What am I thinking!' Kaina thought.

"Kaina, are you coming or what!" Aika said, she had already mounted on her Pecopeco.

"Uh… yeah! Be right there!" Kaina said and mounted on her Pecopeco. While they were riding Kaina kept thinking about that mysterious assassin in the woods. 'I wonder what he was doing in there,' Kaina thought. She shook her head once again. 'Shit, I can't stop thinking about that guy,' Kaina thought.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said.

"Hmm?" Kaina said turning to the pink creature.

"Poring, poring!" Pan-chao said.

"What do you mean I'm daydreaming! I wasn't daydreaming!" Kaina protested.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said.

"No I'm not!" Kaina said. The two were arguing again. Aika shook her head. Then she noticed that Kaina was about to hit someone.

"Kaina! Look out!" Aika said.

"Huh?" Kaina said and turned. She was about to hit someone. "Ah! Look out!" Kaina said. That someone turned as both their eyes met. He had the most astonishing dark brown eyes. He had silver hair. He was an assassin. This reminded Kaina about what happened back in the woods. 'Wait a second!' Kaina thought. The assassin jumped up and evaded the Pecopeco by jumping over it. "Halt Gale!" Kaina demanded. The Pecopeco obeyed and stopped. Kaina got off and so did Aika. The two girls went up to the assassin.

"Are you all right?" Aika asked. The silver haired assassin turned to the two girls. He looked at Aika.

"I'm fine," he said solemnly. Then he turned to Kaina, her hazel eyes met again with his chocolate brown ones. "You should watch where you're riding, for a knight you sure have aimless riding," he said. This enraged the young brown haired knight.

"What! Aimless riding! It's you who should watch where your going!" Kaina said pointing a finger at the slier haired assassin.

"Kaina, it's not good to point fingers," Aika said.

"But…" Kaina said but was cut off.

"Poring, poring, poring, poring, poring!" Pan-chao said.

"Shut up you damn poring!" Kaina said. Pan-chao went up to Aika with teary eyes.

"Poring…" Pan-chao said. Aika carried him and cuddled him.

"There, there Pan-chao, Kaina didn't mean it," Aika said patting her pet. Kaina folded her arms.

"Hmp," she said. She turned back to the silver haired assassin. Their eyes met for the third time.

"You look familiar," he said. This struck a flash back in Kaina's head. She grabbed the assassin by the collar and examined him. The two were very close to each other. This made the two blush.

"You're the…" Kaina said and the flash back came back. "The assassin from the woods," she said. She let go of the assassin.

"You're…" the assassin said, he pictured the brown haired knight just in a towel. This made him blush even more. "The knight… back there…" he said. There was silence. Aika and Pan-chao blinked.

"You two know each other?" Aika said.

"Poring?" Pan-chao said.

"You were the one who was peeking while I was taking my bath!" Kaina said angrily.

"Huh! Listen! I-I can explain!" the assassin said.

"There's no need to explain! I know just what to do with peeping Toms like you!" Kaina said getting her spear out. "Take this! PIERCE! PIERCE! PIERCE!" she said trying to attack the assassin but he kept on dodging her attacks.

"Wait! This is a big misunderstanding!" the assassin said.

"Misunderstanding my ass! You were peeping! PIERCE!" Kaina said and she attacked the assassin again. But this time the assassin blocked her spear with his katar. He turned to the blonde priestess.

"You there! Can't you calm her down!" the assassin said. Aika nodded her head and went up to her enraged knight friend.

"Kaina, can't we just sit down and talk about this?" Aika said.

"Hmp, if you say so," Kaina said and sat down on the ground, arms folded across her chest. Aika sat down after her.

"Please sit," Aika said. The assassin sat down. "I'm sorry about Kaina, she's like that when someone angers her," Aika said.

"Hmp," the assassin said.

"What is your name exactly?" Aika asked.

"Airuko, Airuko Kamitsu," the assassin said. Aika smiled.

"I'm Aika Kimasaki, Kaina, introduce yourself," Aika said. Kaina hesitated for a while.

"Kaina Yamatsu…" she said,

"Where are you going?" Aika asked.

"Al De Baran, a friend is waiting for me there," Airuko said.

"We're going to Al De Baran too! Well technically we're going to Juno," Aika said.

"Juno? What're two girls like you going to do in Juno? You don't have a plan to be reborn are you?" Airuko said.

"Actually we are, got a problem with that?" Kaina said. Aika elbowed her hard. "Ow! What was that for!" Kaina said.

"The path to Juno is a dangerous one, are you sure you girls are up to it?" Airuko said. Aika nodded her head.

"Then please let us accompany you, we couldn't let a couple of beautiful girls get hurt now could we Airuko?" they heard someone say. They turned to see a crusader, he had spiky violet hair and amethyst eyes.

"Keishi! I thought you were gonna wait in Al De Baran!" Airuko said.

"I got tired of waiting, so what do you say Airuko? Girls?" Keishi said. Aika smiled.

"The more the merrier," Aika said. This shocked the brown haired knight.

"Aika! Let that pervert join our party! You must be crazy!" Kaina said.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you! I wasn't peeping!" Airuko protested.

"Don't start you two, come on, it's gonna be lunch time soon and if you two don't want to starve we have to go now," Aika said.

"The priestess has a point, what are your names?" the crusader asked.

"Aika Kimasaki," Aika said,

"Kaina Yamatsu," Kaina said. The crusader smiled.

"Keishi Okairi," the crusader said. He mounted on his own Pecopeco and the girls followed.

"Don't you have a Pecopeco Airuko?" Aika asked.

"He doesn't want one, plus, he's an assassin, assassin's are quick on their feet, he says he doesn't need one, right Airuko?" Keishi said.

"Are you guys coming or what?" Airuko asked, already ahead of them. Keishi shrugged,

"See what I mean?" Keishi said.

"Come on! Let's go already! I'm kinda hungry…" Kaina said. Aika giggled.

"Here we go again," Aika said.

* * *

**Me: end of chapter three! Hey Hale, people are asking for a sequel. Hale: huh? A sequel? A sequel in what? Me: 'Heart Over Beyblade or Beyblade Over Heart?', what do you say Hale? Hale: hmm… I'll think about it… Me: all right! Here's a perosn who reviewed**

**the Goth priestess:YOU AGAIN!AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I'M IN HELL**!Hey! How come Max getschocolate and I don't? (puppy-dogeyes),you play ragnarok?


	4. The Alchemist

**Me: Hale me want chocolate! Hale: no. Me: why? Hale: you ate them all for God's sake! Me: oh… NOOOOOOOOO! I CAN' LIVE WITHOUT CHOCOLATE! Hale: can you we just get to the story? Me: all right.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Alchemist**

It wasn't so long when the group reached the city o Al De Baran. "Al De Baran at last! Now we can eat!" Kaina said.

"Poring, poring!" Pan-chao said.

"Shut up poring!" Kaina bit.

"Kaina, don't argue with Pan-chao again," Aika said.

"But… but he started it!" Kaina said.

"Poring, poring!" Pan-chao said.

"Did too!" Kaina said. The two argued once again. Aika sighed.

"Thos two will never get along," Aika said. Airuko and Keishi looked t each other with questionable looks and shrugged.

"Hey there's a restaurant over there, we could eat there," Keishi said.

"Yehey! We get to eat!" Kaina said.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said excitedly. They went in the restaurant and ate.

"So, you girls want to be reborn and become transcendent?" Keishi asked. Aika nodded. Keishi looked at his assassin companion who was just sitting there quietly. "Such a coincidence isn't it Airuko?" Keishi said. The silver haired assassin just nodded in agreement. The two girls blinked and looked at each other.

"You two want to be reborn too?" the two girls said together.

"Poring…" Pan-chao said trying to steal a steak from Kaina's plate when she stuck her fork on it.

"Oh no you don't," Kaina said eating the steak whole. This kinda got stuck in her throat choking her.

"Kaina!" Aika said. Everyone was alarmed.

"Get her some water! Quick!" Keishi said. Airuko got up from his chair and quickly went to the choking knight's side with a glass of water. He put the glass on her mouth and let her drink from it.

"Are you all right?" Airuko said. Kaina took deep breaths and turned to face the assassin. His chocolate brown eyes met with her hazel ones once again. His eyes full of concern. Noticing how close their faces were. The two blushed and back away from each other a little. Kaina averted her gaze and looked down on the floor, still blushing.

"I… I'm fine…" Kaina said shyly. Keishi elbowed Aika a little with a smirk on his face. Aika, understanding that smirk smiled at the two people who were blushing.

"Damn it!" they heard someone from the table next to them say. They turned to see a female alchemist with straight, long, light-brown hair wearing a bunny band. "I'm short on ingredients…" she said. The group looked at each other then at the light-brown haired alchemist.

"Hey miss, is there something wrong?" Kaina asked.

"Yeah, wait, hey why don't you get your ass out of this!" the alchemist bit. Kaina made a face.

"Well sorry, I was just trying to help," Kaina said.

"I don't need any help…" the alchemist said, but then something hit her. "Wait… do you have a party?" the alchemist asked.

"Yep," Kaina replied.

"How many?" the alchemist asked.

"They're right behind you," Kaina said. The alchemist turned on her chair and saw Kaina and her party.

'Hmm… a priestess, a crusader, a knight and an assassin, well, they'll do,' the alchemist thought.

"Um… Ms. Alchemist? May we know what your problem is so we might help you?" Aika asked.

"Please, my name is Hayveene, Hayveene Zati," the alchemist said with a smile.

'She was so mean before…' Kaina said giving the alchemist a look.

"Hayveene… that name's kinda long…" Keishi said. Hayveene's emerald green eyes glared at the violet haired crusader. She neared him and bent down to make eye-contact with the crusader.

"Got a problem with that? Or of your tongue's too lazy you could just call me Hayve," the alchemist said.

"Uh… Hayve… sure…" Keishi said, thought he wasn't really concentrating on the alchemist. Well, he was actually staring at her uh… chest. _(You know how girl alchemists dress)_. He was blushing like crazy. Hayveene stood up and sat down.

"Well, I'm Aika Kimasaki, and this is Pan-chao," Aika said.

"Poring!" Pan-chao said.

"I'm Kaina Yamastu!" Kaina said in a hyper tone.

"Airuko Kamistu," Airuko said somberly.

"And um… Keishi Okairi…" Keishi said, still staring at her chest.

"Watch it crusader, I know what you're staring at," Hayveene said glaring at Keishi. He looked up, now blushing harder than ever of embarrassment. He looked down on the floor.

"Shit…" he said.

"Anyway Ms. Hayveene," Aika said.

"Please Aika, no 'miss', just Hayveene or Hayve is fine," Hayveene said.

"Um… all right, well, what's wrong Ms… I mean… Hayve?" Aika asked. Hayveene put her elbow on the table and rested her head on her hand.

"I need to mix some potions for some people in Morroc, but then I'm short on ingredients," Hayveene said and sighed. "If I don't give them what they want, who knows what they will do to the twins…" Hayveene said.

"Twins? What twins?" Aika asked.

"They're friends of mine, we were having a good time in Morroc when we got knocked out cold by an evil party," Hayveene said and flash-backed.

Flash Back:

Hayveene started to wake up slowly, finding herself tied to a chair and her two companions, twins, a girl and a boy in the same state as she is. "Heh, you're awake," she heard someone say. She looked up to see 5 rogues stand before her. All men. One of them stepped out of the darkness and went up to the alchemist holding her chin.

"Did you have a good rest dear?" he said. Hayveene gave him a deadly glare and bit his hand making him yell in pain. "Why you bitch!" He said taking his weapon out and was about to attack her when…

"Don't touch her!" both the girl and the boy said. The rogue stopped and turned to the twins putting his weapon back.

"Well look here, your friends are awake," he said.

"What should we do with them boss?" one of the other rogues said.

"Please don't hurt them! I… I'll do anything for you just please don't do anything bad to them!" Hayveene said. The rogue boss turned back to the pretty alchemist.

"Hmp, well I do have some things I need, and only alchemists can do it," he said.

"What is it? Name it and I'll do it," Hayveene said.

"We need these following potions," the rogue said and snapped his finger. One of the other rogues stepped out of the darkness. "Tell her what we need," the rogue said.

"Yes sir, we need an acid bottle, alcohol, aloevera, anodyne and coating potion," the rogue said.

"That'll be enough," the rogue boss said.

"B-but the ingredients are hard to find!" Hayveene said.

"Hmm… tell you what, we'll give you three days to make them, if you're not back in three days it's bye-bye for your two best friends, and you are not to tell anyone about us," the rogue said.

End of Flash Back

"Oh shit! I've just told you guys about them! Oh! They'll probably do something bad to the twins! And I'm already on my second day! I only have one day left!" Hayveene cried.

"There, there Hayve, we'll help you," Aika said.

"You'll really help me?" Hayve asked. Aika smiled and nodded. "Oh thank you Aika! Guys! I really appreciate it!" Hayve said.

"So, what do you need?" Kaina asked.

"Well… I need 1 immortal heart from a Verit, 5 empty bottle from either an Ant Egg, Drops, Muka or Pecopeco Egg, 5 stems from either a Blue Plant, Flora, Green Plant or Mandragora, 5 poison spores from a Poison Spore, 1 empty test tube from Geffen, 1 aloe from either a Flora or a Green Plant, 1 honey from a Hornet, 1 ment from a Red Plant and 1 Heart of Mermaid from an Obeaune," Hayve said.

"All right! We'll take the challenge! Though, this does mean we have to postpone our adventure for a little while," Kaina said.

"It's all right, we have to help Hayve, her friends are in danger," Aika said. 'I wouldn't want Hayve's friends end up like mine…' Aika thought sadly.

* * *

**Me: well that ends chapter 4! Guys, I'll be going to Davao tomorrow so I couldn't update any sooner… Hale: I DON'T WANT TO GO! THAT MEANS LI AND JAY WOULD BE THERE! Me: might Hale, might, their dad has been kinda busy lately. Hale: oh… (goes down and prays) please don't let them come, please don't let them come… Me: (sighs) well, see you guys in three or four days!**

**the Goth priestess: **Hale!Come right here and apologize right now!**No!**Either that or no more acolyte lessons for you!**(Grumbles)sorry...**Good,hey,why does Max get chocolate and I don't?(teary eyes)


	5. Poison Spores

**Me: I'm finally back! Did you guys miss me! Hale; who would ever miss you? Me: you're mean! Hale: I'm supposed to be mean. Me: yeah but you're even meaner ever since you kiss and made-up with Li! Hale: (blushes) I did not kiss Li! We just apologized to each other! That's it! Me: … that was just a figure of speech… Hale: oh… I knew that! Me: (rolls eyes) right… anyway, here's chapter 5 guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Poison Spores**

As soon as the gang finished eating their dinner they started their mission to find the following ingredients that Hayveene needed. "Must we go right after dinner! Shouldn't we wait for like um… 5 minuets or something!" Kaina complained.

"Kaina, if we don't go as early as possible who knows what'll happen to Hayveene's friends?" Keishi said, mounting on his Pecopeco.

"But…" Kaina said but was interrupted.

"Just shut up and get on your damn Pecopeco!" Hayveene bit, mounting on her Pecopeco too. Hers squawked. The hot-tempered alchemist softened and patted her Pecopeco gently. "Of course you're not one of those damn Pecopecos, Cherry; you're the greatest Pecopeco yet!" Hayveene said.

"Hmp, my Gale can beat her so called 'greatest Pecopeco' in any race in anytime…" Kaina murmured mounting on her Pecopeco.

"What was that you said!" Hayveene hissed.

"Nothing my oh so hot-tempered queen," Kaina said. The two glared at each other angrily.

"Please you two, we must rescue those twins, Keishi's right, if we don't start early who knows what those rogues might do to those twins," Aika said, in a sudden sad tone. Kaina silenced herself. She knew Hayveene's case did sound a little like hers. Except that Aika's case ended tragically. The pretty blonde priestess felt a sudden ache on where her scar was. She held in tightly as images and Haiko and Hisha's screams of pain made a noise in her mind. She held her head trying to stop the noises in her head. 'Please… I can't take this anymore…' Aika thought. She nearly fell off of Jule, when Kaina managed to balance her back into the Pecopeco.

"Easy there Aik, we don't want a very important member of our party get hurt," Kaina said with a comforting smile. Aika smiled back.

"Thanks Kain," Aika said.

"Poring," Pan-chao said.

"I'm all right Pan-chao," Aika said.

"Y-you're side is bleeding," Kaina said, noticing blood on her best friend's left side.

"Nothing a little change of bandages would do," Aika said. "But don't mind that, we should start to look for the ingredients," Aika said. "Let's go Jule," Aika said, commanding her Pecopeco to start walking, when Kaina caught up with her and stopped her.

"Aika, no best friend of mine is gonna walk… or ride around bleeding," Kaina said. "Let's go to the restroom for a while, I'll put the new bandages on you," Kaina said. Aika nodded. The two girls got off their Pecopecos and made their way to the girl's restroom. "You guys will have to wait for a little while," Kaina said.

"All right, but make it quick," Airuko said. In the restroom…

"Ah!" Aika said yelling in pain.

"I'm sorry Aika, was that too tight?" Kaina said. Aika smiled at her.

"It's all right Kaina," Aika said. There was silence for a while. "Kaina," Aika said, breaking the silence.

"What is it Aika?" Kaina asked.

"If… you were in the same place as I am… having lost very close friends and all… would you still like to live even if your life is filled with unbearable misery? Or just die and join your friends?" Aika asked.

"Well… of course I would still continue living, even though the reminiscence of departed friends may contain a painful amount of misery, up above I believe they want you to live, it's not good to kill yourself you know," Kaina said and something hit her as she turned to her blonde friend. "Aika… don't tell me you're…" Kaina said but she was cut-off.

"Of course I'm not gonna do that Kaina, I was just asking," Aika said with a smile. Kaina sighed, relieved.

"That's good, for a moment there I thought you were gonna do that, I would never forgive you if you do that you know," Kaina said. Just as she finished bandaging her best friend's wound.

"Thanks Kain," Aika said, and then someone entered the room. It was Hayveene.

"Come on girls, let's get going," Hayveene said. The two just nodded. On their way…

"What should we get first Hayve?" Keishi asked.

"A Heart of Mermaid, from an Obeaune," Hayveene said.

"Aren't Obeaunes from Byalan Island?" Aika said.

"Oh! I'd like to visit Izulde again!" Kaina said.

"I agree with Kaina," Keishi said with a smile. Then all of the sudden Airuko stopped in his tracks. Keishi noticed this. "Anything wrong Airuko?" Keishi asked.

"Shh…" Airuko said, shushing the spiky haired crusader. Suddenly a Poison Spore jumped out of the bushes and was aiming to attack the silver haired assassin. "SONIC BLOW!" Airuko said and attacked the Poison Spore slicing it into half, unfortunately, that Poison Spore didn't leave any droppings. Then more came out of the bushes, to avenge the dead Poison Spore. Everyone got off of their Pecopecos and positioned themselves ready to attack.

"Support us Aika," Hayveene said.

"All right," Aika said. "MAGNIFICAT! GLORIA! IMPOSITIO MANUS!" Aika yelled.

"Thanks Aika! SPEAR STAB!" Kaina said attacking a Poison Spore, instantly killing it. "Take that damn Poison Spore!" Kaina said. But she didn't notice anther Poison Spore trying to make an attack on the unwary knight. Aika noticed this though.

"Kaina! Look out!" Aika said. Kaina turned and saw the attacking Poison Spore. "INCREASE AGILITY!" Aika yelled which helped Kaina evade the Poison Spore's attack quickly.

"Gale!" Kaina said. The Pecopeco understood what his master wanted. Gale ran towards the pretty brown haired knight as Kaina mounted on the Pecopeco. "BRANDISH SPEAR!" Kaina yelled killing the Poison Spore and some other Poison Spores. After that Kaina patted her precious Pecopeco. "That's a good boy Gale," she said.

"SPHERE MINE!" Hayveene yelled putting hidden mines on where there were tons of Poison Spores. Some Poison Spores noticed her and made an attack on her.

"Look out Hayveene!" Aika said. Hayveene did manage to attack the Poison Spore with her axe. But there were more coming. Hayveene just kept on attacking growing very tired. "HEAL!" Aika said. Hayveene gained more energy by that time.

"Thanks Aika! Increase my agility please!" Hayveene asked. Aika nodded.

"INCREASE AGILITY!" Aika yelled. Hayveene then, quickly ran from the Poison Spores, watching them as the unwarily stepped on the mines the pretty long-light-brown haired alchemist placed. Hayveene smiled slyly

"Bye, bye Poison Spores, huh?" Hayveene said when she noticed that Kaina was backing away from the large amount of Poison Spores that were trying to attack her and Gale. The thing is, she was heading right for the mines.

"SPEAR BOOMERANG!" Kaina yelled attacking the Poison Spores that got too close.

"Kaina!" Hayveene said. Gale sensed the mine and panicked running off letting his master drop. Kaina was about to fall on the mine when Airuko swiftly caught her in his arms and ran from the mine explosion. Kaina held on to the assassin, frightened by the explosion. Airuko stopped beneath a shady tree.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concerned. Kaina looked up to the assassin's chocolate brown eyes, full of concern.

"You… you saved me…" Kaina said.

"I couldn't let a human being die, we are party members," Airuko said. Kaina nodded. Their eyes met. Their faces neared each other ready for a kiss when…

"Airuko! Kaina!" Keishi said. The two turned and saw a Poison Spore that nearly attacked them when…

"DEVOTION!" Keishi said, protecting the two while getting hurt himself, grunting in pain, he still managed to get up though. "HEAL!" he said healing himself. Then he readied himself to attack. "SHIELD BOOMERANG!" the violet haired crusader said and attacked the Poison Spore, killing it. Everyone looked around their surroundings.

"I think that's the last of the Poison Spores," Aika said, seeing no Poison Spores in sight.

"Oh! Look! There are so many poison spores!" Hayveene said happily picking up the poison spores. "I could sell the extra poison spores so I could get more money!" she said, putting the items in her bag. Gale ran up to his master, squawking.

"Gale!" Kaina said, Airuko let her down. Kaina patted her Pecopeco. "I'm glad you're all right!" Kaina said and turned to the silver haired assassin. "Thank you Airuko, for saving me," Kaina said, blushing a little.

"Um… yeah… sure…" Airuko said, also blushing. Hayveene noticed what was going on.

"Hey guys, look over there," she said to Aika and Keishi, pointing to Airuko and Kaina. Aika smiled.

"How sweet," Aika said.

"And I thought Airuko never had time for girls," Keishi said.

"They do make a cute couple, don't they?" Hayveene said. Kaina mounted on Gale and Airuko was about to walk away from her when he felt a sudden pain.

"Ah!" he said, falling down in pain. He looked back to see a half-dead Poison Spore that had bitten his left foot.

"PIERCE!" Kaina yelled killing the Poison Spore for good. She got off of her Pecopeco and went up to the injured assassin. "Are you all right Airuko!" she asked, worriedly. They both looked back at Airuko's injured foot and noticed it was all kinda purplish in color. The other three ran up to the two just as they saw that Airuko had fallen.

"What happened!" Keishi asked.

"He's poisoned!" Kaina said.

"I'll fix that! CURE!" Aika said but nothing happened. "CURE! CURE! CURE!" she kept on saying but still, nothing happened. "I must've ran out of special power _(if that's what 'sp' means…)_," Aika said.

"You'll need this Aika," Hayveene said, offering a blue potion to the priestess.

"Please hurry Aika!" Kaina begged. Aika quickly drank some of the blue potion.

"CURE!" Aika said, curing Airuko's poisoned spot.

"Thanks," Airuko said and got up.

"Are you sure you're all right Airuko?" Kaina asked, still worried. The silver haired assassin just smiled at her.

"I'm fine, don't have to worry," Airuko said. Kaina smiled. Making eye-contact again, both the knight and the assassin's faces drew nearer each other, attempting for a kiss when Keishi cleared his throat. The two averted from each others' gaze and turned to the spiky haired crusader, who was smiling teasingly at them.

"Come on guys, you could do that in a room," Keishi said, teasingly. The two blushed in ruby red.

"Keishi!" the two said.

"I was just joking," Keishi said. The two other girls, the alchemist and the priestess giggled.

"Let's just go guys," Hayveene said.

"Yeah, it's a long way to Izulde, excluding the trip to Byalan Island," Aika said. Hayveene, Aika and Keishi were already mounted on their Pecopecos. Kaina mounted on hers. Then they were off to Izulde.

* * *

**Hale: why can't Aika just make a warp portal? Me: then it wouldn't be an adventure anymore, would it? Hale: oh yeah… Me: I miss Johnny… can I bring him back? Hale: no. Me: aw… kill-joy… anyway, here's a person who reviewed!**

**the Goth priestess: **yehey! chocolate! me like you! hmm... me still miss johnny...** get over it, why don't you just shut up kai?i'll read her fucking story.**


	6. Aika's Cousin

**Me: I MISS JOHNNY! Hale: GET OVER IT! Me: NO! ME WANT JOHNNY NOW! Johnny: did anyone call me? Me: Johnny! (Hugs Johnny) me in love again! Hale: okay that's it! You're dead Johnny! Huh? Johnny? Where are you two? (Finds a note) 'Out on a date'… YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS YOU TWO! Here's chapter 6 anyway…**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Aika's Cousin**

After endless traveling they soon reached the capital city of Prontera. "Hey, we're in Prontera," Keishi said.

"At last! We're not too far from Izulde now!" Hayveene said.

"I'm so tired… can we have a break or even just have a piece to eat?" Kaina said, crying rivers.

"Poring, poring…" Pan-chao said.

"Shut up pinky!" Kaina said. Pan-chao twitched angrily and bit the knight's arm. "Ow!" Kaina said. Aika snatched the pink creature away from Kaina.

"Pan-chao!" Aika said.

"The damn poring bit me!" Kaina said, looking at her swollen arm. "How the hell am I supposed to fight now!" Kaina said.

"HEAL!" Keishi said. Then Kaina's arm healed. "It just takes a little healing, nothing to worry about," Keishi said, smiling.

"Thanks Keishi," Kaina said. She turned to the poring angrily. "You're one bad poring," Kaina said. Pan-chao just looked away from the knight, pointing his nose up _(if he had a nose.)_. Airuko just walked in silence, he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened when he saved Kaina from the explosion.

'I tried to kiss her… I-I've never felt this way to other people before…' Airuko thought. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice where he was going. He bumped into a monk with butterfly styled black hair.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! Damn it!" he said. Airuko snapped back into reality.

"You're a monk, you're not supposed to curse or swear," Airuko said. The monk's dark blue eyes showed a bit of anger in them.

"I know that, I'm just in a bad mood today so back off!" the monk said.

"Hmp, for a monk you sure have a short-temper," Airuko said. The black haired monk gritted his teeth and grabbed the silver haired assassin by the collar.

"Just who do you think you are!" the monk said.

"Airuko Kamitsu, assassin, 18, duh, like I don't know that," Airuko said.

"You think you're so tough," the monk said.

"Maybe I am, do you want to try me out?" Airuko said. The monk smirked.

"Don't mind if I do! EXTRIMITY…" the monk said, but didn't continue when the rest of the party members came to find out what was all the commotion about.

"Hey, hey, what's all this about?" Keishi asked.

"Nothing important," Airuko said.

"Well it looks like this guy was about to beat your ass up," Hayveene said.

"Yeah like he could find the guts to do that," Airuko said.

"Why you little…" the monk said but was cut-off again.

"Stop fighting you guys, we still have a mission to do," Kaina said. The monk put Airuko down.

"You won't be so lucky next time," the monk said. Then Aika was there, she was shocked to see the black haired monk again.

"Nayuko!" Aika said. The monk turned to the blonde priestess, and was surprised to see her too.

"Aika!" he said. Aika got off of Jule and ran to the black haired monk hugging him. The group was shocked by Aika's action.

"It's been such a long time! I thought I could never see you again!" Aika said. The two let go of each other.

"Well I'm here now, it's okay, little cousin," the monk said.

"COUSIN!" the other four said.

"Yes, guys, this is my cousin, from my mother's side, Nayuko Ushigi, Nayuko, this are my friends and party members, the knight Kaina Yamatsu, the crusader Keishi Okairi, the alchemist Hayveene Zati and…" Aika said and wasn't able to continue because se was cut-off.

"Airuko Kamitsu the assassin, yeah, he introduced me before," the monk named Nayuko said glaring at the silver haired assassin. He then turned to his year-younger cousin with a smile. "So what brings you guys here in Prontera?" he asked.

"Actually we were on our way to Byalan Island, we trying to get some items so Hayveene could make some potions in order to save her two friends," Aika explained.

"I see," Nayuko said.

"Oh shit! Speaking of the items I need let's get going before we run out of time!" Hayveene said. Aika mounted back on her Pecopeco.

"See you next time Nayuko," Aika said. Just as they were about to go…

"Wait," Nayuko said. The party turned and saw the monk putting on his two berserks on both his hands. "Got room for one more?" the monk asked. Aika smiled happily and nodded. Nayuko, having no Pecopeco for himself just walked along with them.

"How come you don't have a Pecopeco Nayuko?" Aika said.

"Those birds are just a nuisance for me, I'm better of just traveling on foot," Nayuko said. He noticed Airuko wasn't riding a Pecopeco either. "I'm guessing the assassin agrees with me," Nayuko said.

"Hmp, I just don't ride Pecopecos because I don't need one, I fast enough moving on foot, I don't think they're a nuisance, plus, I would never agree with a dysfunctional monk like you," Airuko said, harshly.

"Dysfunctional! Take that back!" the monk said, clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Why should I?" Airuko said.

"Grr! Come here you!" Nayuko said, about to attack the assassin when he got held back by Aika and Keishi.

"Calm down Nayuko," Aika said.

"Yeah, take deep breaths," Keishi said.

"All right! All right I get it!" Nayuko said, pulling himself away from their grasps.

"How could a hot-tempered monk be related to someone as calm and sweet as Aika?" Kaina whispered to the alchemist. Hayveene just shrugged.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the wisest person in Mid-gard you know," Hayveene said. It didn't take long for the group to finally reach Izulde. The group continued on their way to the satellite city of Prontera, Izulde.

* * *

**Hale: well that's done. Me: (sighs) Johnny was so romantic… Hale: just shut up, I'm still gonna kill you for not asking me to bring Johnny to our world. Me: (ignores Hale and continues daydreaming about Johnny). Hale: (sighs) well if this chapter was kinda short and not very complete, the author would've been apologizing right now if she wasn't daydreaming about Johnny. Here's someone who reviewed.**

**the Goth priestess: **yep, Li is Hale's boyfriend, you should see them kissing when their alone. **SHUT UP! HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND! I NEVER KISSED HIM IN MY LIFE!** guys she just wants you to think that way, those two could get really mushy at time. **YOU ARE SO DEAD! **(hides behind Johnny) Johnny-kun... she's scaring me... _why don't you just leave her alone Hale? Don't make me sick Salamullion on you. _**Damn you...**


	7. This Is What Happened

Hey people… I miss Johnny again! **Ugh… you like him that much do you? **I don't like him… I LOVE HIM! _Miss me? _Johnny! (Hugs Johnny) of course I did! _Can I take you out again? _**No! You are not taking her on another date you damn redhead! **(Looks at Hale with puppy-dog eyes). **(Silence) All right fine, just don't go into a room. **_Hale you know I'm not like that._ Yeah Hale! **Whatever, just go already. **(Goes out with Johnny). _(Goes out with the author)._ **(Sighs) Here's chapter 7…**

* * *

**Chapter 7: This Is What Happened**

"That'll be 500z each please," the sailor at the entrance of the boat to Byalan Island said.

"500z each? Let's see… 500 times 6… that'll be… 3k," Aika said getting some zeny from her zeny-pouch (Author: I'm not sure if that really exist in the game but I had no other choice) and gave the money to the sailor.

"Thank you, all of you get onboard, the ship's leaving any minuet now," the sailor said. The 6 party members went on board the ship and we're on their way to Byalan Island. On the way, Aika just sat on the bench, alone, enjoying the breeze. Then she remembered something, Byalan Island was where she met Haiko and Hisha.

"Haiko… Hisha…" Aika whispered.

Flash Back:

The young blonde acolyte was surrounded by Phens and Thara Frogs. She gulped. "Looks like I'm done for, goodbye Nayuko, if only you hadn't left me here this would never had happened!" she said and closed her eyes.

"DOUBLE STRAFE!" Aika heard two voices say. She opened her eyes to see a boy archer with shoulder-length dark orange hair and dark grey eyes. There was another archer beside him, but she was a girl, she looked like the boy archer she was with, except her hair was short and Cleopatra-like and colored light-orange and her eyes were of silvery-grey. With a few more double strafing the mob of Phens and Thara Frogs were gone. The two archers ran up to the frightened acolyte.

"Are you all right?" the boy archer asked.

"Are you hurt?" the girl archer asked. Aika smiled at the two and got up.

"I just fine, but you two look really worn-out, HEAL!" Aika said. The two archers got up and smiled at the blonde acolyte.

"Thanks, um… what's your name?" the girl archer asked.

"I'm Aika Kimasaki, oh and, thanks for saving me you two," Aika said.

"No prob, I'm Haiko Yasaki, and this is my younger sister, Hisha," the boy archer said.

"Pleased to meet you," the girl archer said.

"What're you doing in level 2 Byalan Island all alone! You could've been killed back there if we hadn't showed up!" Haiko said.

"I did have my acolyte cousin who's a higher level than me with me but I didn't know where he went! He just disappeared all of the sudden! And I'm just a newbie acolyte…" Aika said.

"In that case he must've used teleportation to get outta here," Hisha said.

"But he's my cousin! He wouldn't have left me here!" Aika said.

"There I also a chance he got dragged into the watery grave by the water monsters here," Haiko said.

"No… Nayuko…" Aika said, eyes filling up. Hisha elbowed her brother hard.

"Ow! What!" Haiko said. Hisha made him turn to the crying acolyte. "Oh…" Haiko said.

"You insensitive jerk! Now look what you did!" Hisha hissed to her brother.

"I-I didn't know what I was saying! It just came out!" Haiko whispered.

"Go apologize, now," Hisha demanded, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Sheesh… you act like you're older," Haiko said and walked up to the crying acolyte. He bent down and raised her chin up, the two made eye-contact. 'Whoa… those are the bluest eyes I've ever seen…' Haiko thought.

'He has such amazing dark-grey eyes…' Aika thought. Hisha kicked her brother, giving him a look tat said, 'Go on with it,' Haiko glared at his sister and turned to the acolyte with comforting eyes.

"Don't cry Aika," Haiko said.

"How can I not cry when I just lost my cousin!" Aika said and tore her gaze away from his. "Now I'll just be all alone…" Aika said.

"Don't you have parents to help you level up?" Haiko asked. Aika bowed her head down.

"I don't have any parents… I was abandoned when I was only a baby…" Aika said, glumly. Hisha kicked her brother harder.

"Ow! Would you quit that damn kicking!" Haiko hissed at his sister. Hisha just glared at her older brother lethally. Haiko turned to the acolyte who was crying even more. He held her chin again and let her teary sapphire blue eyes make contact with his dark-grey eyes. Aika blushed, Haiko smiled. "Listen, if it'll make you feel better, we could be your party members," Haiko said and wiped away Aika's tears.

"You… you'll really party-up with me?" Aika asked, smiling. The Yasaki siblings nodded.

"We've been fighting monsters without an acolyte, and when we've been spending money on arrows, we're spending more on healing potions," Hisha said.

"Plus, if we left you alone who knows what'll happen to you?" Haiko said.

"We could be friends too," Hisha said. Aika smiled.

"Thanks guys," Aika said. So they did party-up, and were happy together until that incident in Glast Heim.

End of Flash Back

Aika felt a pain on her stomach's left side again. "Not again…" Aika whispered. She saw blood on the side where she felt pain.

"Hey Aika," she heard someone say. She turned to see her cousin, Nayuko.

"Hey Nayuko," Aika said. The black haired monk sat next to his cousin and noticed blood on her side.

"W-what happened! Aika… you're bleeding!" Nayuko said, panicking.

"It's nothing Nayuko, it just happens every time I think about…" Aika said but was cut-off.

"You're friends who died in Glast Heim?" Nayuko said.

"How did you know?" Aika asked.

"Kaina told me about it, as party members we should know each other well, and I'm even your cousin Aika," Nayuko said. Aika turned away from her cousin.

"It just pains me too much… losing them…" Aika said as a tear fell from her beautiful blue eyes. Nayuko put a hand on his crying cousin's shoulder.

"Don't cry Aika," Nayuko said. He was silent for a while. "I'm sorry I left you a long time ago in Byalan Island…" Nayuko said. Aika turned to her older cousin.

"It's all right, where did you go anyway?" Aika asked.

"Well… this is what happened…" Nayuko said.

Flash Back

Nayuko was just walking around Byalan Island looking for his lost cousin. "Where could Aika have gone to?" Nayuko wondered to himself.

"Lost someone? Hmp, I never thought you were this clumsy to lose a living person," the monk heard someone say. He turned to see a priest in front of him.

"Jin! You're… you're a priest!" Nayuko said, in shock.

"Yeah, and I see you're still a lousy little acolyte Nayuko," the priest named Jin said, smirking. Nayuko gritted his teeth.

"So what if I'm still an acolyte! I could still beat your ass up!" Nayuko said.

"Oh really? Want to fight now?" Jin said.

"Hmp, I'm gonna make you wish you were never born!" Nayuko said and started fighting with the priest. The fight didn't turn out very good for Nayuko; he was hurt, bad, no matter how much he healed himself Jin just kept on attacking. Nayuko was slammed against a wall of Byalan Island, which hurt a lot. He was too weak to get up, and low on 'SP'. Jin walked in front of him.

"You're pathetic, you don't deserve to be here in Byalan Island, and you want to be a monk right? Tell you what, I'm gonna warp you to that monk place or whatever they call it so you could become stronger, next time I battle you, I want some challenge," Jin said. He stood up and got one of his blue gemstones. "WARP…" Jin said.

"W-wait! I…" Nayuko said but didn't continue.

"PORTAL!" Jin yelled and warped Nayuko to the Monk Sanctuary _(I just like calling it that)_. Nayuko found himself in a place where lost of monks, meditating and doing stuff monks do.

"Where… where am I?" Nayuko asked.

"You're in the Monk Sanctuary my boy," a monk said.

"We're going to teach you how to become a monk," another said.

"B-but you don't understand! I accidentally left my cousin back in Byalan Island!" Nayuko said.

"Do not worry, your cousin will find a way to survive," the first monk said. Nayuko turned his head to one side.

'I hope you're right…' Nayuko thought.

End of Flash Back

"So… that's what happened…" Aika said. Nayuko nodded. Aika bowed her head down. "I thought you left me…" Aika said. Nayuko turned her chin so that she could face him.

"Would I ever leave my own cousin?" Nayuko said. Aika's eyes started to fill up; she shook her head and hugged her cousin, crying.

"Poring…" Pan-chao said, joining the cuddling.

"Aika, Nayuko, we're about to reach Byalan Island any minuet now, we should prepare," Hayveene said. The two nodded. They soon reached the island of Byalan, what awaits them, they're about to find out.

* * *

End of chapter 7! Hale-chan! I have good news! **What? **Johnny-kun is gonna visit us everyday! **Doesn't he have some acting to do for the 3rd season of Beyblade? **_If you haven't heard, Robert and I have just little parts. _**Oh yeah… damn it… the redhead's staying… **That means we could spend time together! Johnny-kun! _I couldn't agree more. _**(Sighs) Everyday is gonna be such a long time… **See you people in chapter 8! 


	8. Captured

**Ugh… would you two stop it already? You're making me sick… **I love you. _I love you too. _I love you three. _I love you four. _**SHUT UP! IF YOU GUSY WON'T STOP THEN I'LL HAVE TOO--**Hey Hale, what's been going on lately** L-Li? **Kuya Li! (Hugs Kuya). Hey there little cousin._You must be Li. _And you must be Johnny. What're you doing here anyway Kuya Li? Just wanted to visit Hale. **(Blushes)… shut up Li… **But it's true, I missed you, you know. **Y-you did? **(Nods head). **(Blushes even more). **Uuuuyyyy! Hale-chan is blushing! **Shut up! **Here's chapter 8 people!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Captured**

They gang finally reached Byalan Island and got off the boat. "We could find Obeaunes in level 3 or 4 Byalan Island," Hayveene said.

"Well what're you waiting for! Let's go already!" Kaina said. The gang were on their way to level 3 Byalan Island with no trouble, they didn't seem to find any monsters on the way. "This is boring, where did all the monsters go!" Kaina whined.

"Maybe we're better off just fighting at level 3 or 4, so we could save energy," Aika said. Kaina made a face.

"This bites…" Kaina murmured. Pan-chao was just sleeping comfortably in his master's arms until he heard something move in the silence of the Byalan Island.

"Poring?" Pan-chao said.

"What is it Pan-chao?" Aika asked her pet. The pink creature just kept quiet and looked around his surroundings. Then all of the sudden a scaly tentacle reached out from out of nowhere and grabbed on to the blonde priestess's hand, making her scream in horror.

"Aika!" Nayuko yelled and ran to his blonde cousin to help her. "EXTRIMITY FIST!" Nayuko yelled but unfortunately he was grabbed by a strong tentacle himself. "Hey! W-what's the big deal!" Nayuko said.

"Nayuko! Aika!" Kaina said running to their aide preparing her spear to attack. "Gale!" Kaina yelled calling upon her Pecopeco. The colorful-feathered bird ran to his master's call and the pretty brown haired knight jumped on her Pecopeco. "BRANDISH SPEAR!" Kaina yelled plunging her spear on whoever or whatever was attacking, suddenly 7 strong, scaly tentacles came out, one grabbed her spear, two grabbed her arms, and four grabbed her Pecopeco by the legs. Two more came out and grabbed Kaina's legs making her fall off of Gale. Gale struggled to be set free from the tentacles, squawking in fear. "Airuko!" Kaina yelled.

"Kaina!" Airuko said. "CLOAKING!" Airuko yelled and disappeared into mid-air. He crept briskly to locate where the tentacles came from, that is when he himself got entangled by the mysteriously strong tentacles. 'W-what! This is impossible! No one could see me when I activate the cloaking skill! How could these… monsters see me!' Airuko thought, confused.

"Airuko! Guys!" Keishi said and ran off to help them.

"Keishi! Wait up!" Hayveene said following the handsome violet haired crusader.

"SHIELD BOOMERANG!" Keishi yelled as he threw his shield like a boomerang attacking the mysterious owners of the strong and scaly tentacles. But the shield ended up being tightly gripped by one of the tentacles. "W-what! Impossible!" Keishi said, stunned that he didn't notice more tentacles creeping closer to him eventually grabbing his whole body tightly.

"ACID TERROR!" Hayveene yelled throwing an acid bottle on her target. She seemed to have managed to hit one, hearing a shriek of pain. She smirked. "Gotcha… what the!" she said when she too was entangled by the tentacles.

"Guys…" Aika said weakly as she passed out due to lack of oxygen since the tentacles were holding her tightly. Everything went black. After some minuets or so, Aika was the first to wake up, finding the others still unconscious. She looked around, she found they were in a small cave and the entrance was blocked by spikes of stalactites and stalagmites. Looking like a prison cell. Still feeling weak, she slowly got up and made her way to the spikes holding them in and looked around. She saw monsters, but monsters she has never seen before, like a new breed of monsters. One monster was sitting on what somewhat looked like a throne. She looked like an Obeaune, except she looked more like the queen of Obeaunes. She had wet, silky silver hair, she was wearing golden armor all over her body, carrying what looked like a golden scepter encrusted with beautiful shells and one big, glowing and the most beautiful shell was placed on top of the scepter, with a beautiful golden crown also encrusted with the most beautiful shells.

"Check on the prisoners," she said.

'S-she can talk! Amazing… only some boss monsters can talk… unless she really is a boss!' Aika thought, surprised.

"Aika? Are you all right?" she heard Kaina say, weakly.

"Kaina! Quick! Pretend you're still unconscious!" Aika said as she lay back down.

"Wha?" Kaina said, confused.

"Just do it!" Aika demanded. The two did the same but they left one of their eyes slightly open. Then they saw something that also looked like an Obeaune, except it looked stronger and a bit more beautiful, not as beautiful as the one seated on the throne though. She had also silky and wet black hair, she had silver armor on and a silver colored bandana with a beautiful shell on the middle, she was carrying a sword case, in it was a shell encrusted silver sword and a silver shield that also had beautiful shells on it. She examined the gang carefully and went up to her queen bowing.

"They're still unconscious my queen," she said.

"Hmp, I see," the Obeaune on the throne said. Aika seemed amazed the other Obeaune could talk, but not as amazed as the pretty brown haired knight next to her.

"What in Odin's name! They could talk!" Kaina said, nearly shouting.

"Shh! Shut up Kaina! You'll attract attention!" Aika said.

"Sorry…" Kaina whispered. Then they heard a loud water-monster-like roar. Followed by a whipping sound.

"Beast Tamer! Silence that damn beast!" the Obeaune on the throne said.

"Yes my queen," another kind of Obeaune said, she was just as beautiful as the other two, wet, silky chocolate brown hair, a bronze two pieced armor, a whip in one of her hands and a similar shield like the last Obeaune, except that it was bronze colored and two bronze arm bands on her arms with one shell on each. "The queen said silence!" the Obeaune shouted as she whipped a horrendous monster in a cage, looked like a more vicious and stronger version of a Hydra. It roared loudly as the whip made a loud cracking noise.

"I wonder what those things are…" Aika wondered out loud.

"I can answer your question," they heard someone say. They turned to see Airuko leaning on the cave wall folding his arms across his chest.

"Airuko! You're awake!" Kaina said.

"Well it's not like I'd stay unconscious forever, now I know why these monsters can see through my cloaking ability," Airuko said.

"What are those monsters? How could they have seen through an assassin's cloaking ability?" Aika asked.

"You see that Obeaune in gold?" Airuko said pointing to the Obeaune wearing gold. The two girls nodded. "That's an Obeaune Queen, one of the most powerful bosses, the one in silver is an Obeaune Soldier, stronger than any other Obeaune aside from the queen, and destined to protect the whole species of Obeaunes, the one in bronze is the Obeaune Beast Tamer, Hydras, Marinas, Thara Frogs, Phens, just name any water-type monster and she could wrap them all up in a cage in a few seconds, more powerful than any ordinary Obeaune of course, her specialty is training those monsters," Airuko said referring to the ones in the cage the Obeaune Beast Tamer just whipped.

"Do you know what they're called?" Aika asked.

"Unfortunately… no…" Airuko said.

"I know what those things are," they heard someone say. It was Hayveene, slowly getting up. "Those are called Hydranix _(I know… late name…)_, like a Hydra but more deadlier, vicious and they may poison an enemy when attacked," Hayveene said.

"We were lucky we didn't get poisoned by one of those monsters," the heard another voice say. They turned to see Nayuko get up. "Their poison's really lethal; it would be hard to get rid of the poison, even if a priestess's cure is a high level, no offense couz, but only a high priest or priestess could cure their poison," Nayuko explained.

"Hmp, I never knew you were that smart," Airuko said. The black haired monk twitched angrily.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean huh?" Nayuko said, even though the answer was quite obvious.

"It means—"Airuko said but was interrupted. Kaina stepped in-between just in time to stop them from fighting again.

"take it easy guys, this is not the time to fight," Kaina said. She turned to the silver haired assassin with a smile. "We wouldn't want anyone to get hurt, we might get into a fight with one of those monsters, we need the energy," Kaina said. Airuko blushed faintly but Nayuko still noticed him blushing.

"Um… yeah… y-you're right Kain… w-wait… I c-can call you Kain right?" Airuko stuttered blushing a little more. The pretty brown haired knight seemed to blush too.

"Y-yeah! Sure!" she said. After a moment of staring into each other's eyes they hard faint snoring from behind them. They turned to see the violet haired crusader, who seemed to be fast asleep. Everyone sweat-dropped. Airuko sighed.

"That's just like Keishi… when he's knocked-out he sometimes just falls asleep… and wants to stay that way…" Airuko said.

"But how could he sleep at a time like this!" Hayveene said, frustrated.

"Well we better wake him up," Aika said. Airuko bent down to his sleeping friend, broke off and sharp piece of rock and sighed deeply.

"Forgive me Keish," Airuko said and poked his butt. Keishi gave out a yell but his mouth was covered quickly by the black haired monk.

"Shut up! You're gonna grab the Obeaune Queen's attention!" Nayuko hissed. He let go of Keishi and he turned to his silver haired companion rubbing his sore butt.

"Airuko! What did you do that for!" Keishi said, not really loud.

"It was the only way to wake you up, you fell asleep when you were knocked-out again," Airuko said.

"Oh… but did the rock have to be so sharp!" Keishi said. Airuko shook his head.

"You always try to find a way to scold me to calm yourself down…" Airuko said.

"Soldier, I hear voices in their cage," the Obeaune Queen said.

"Do you want me to go check it my queen?" the Obeaune Soldier asked. The Obeaune Queen nodded.

"Oh no! They're coming this way! What should we do!" Kaina asked, panicking.

"Calm down Kain, we just have to stand our ground," Aika said. The Obeaune Soldier made her way to their cage. Keishi seemed to e amazed by her beauty.

"They're awake, should I let them out my queen?" the Obeaune Soldier asked.

"You may," the Obeaune Queen said. The Obeaune Soldier got her sword out and slashed a huge opening big enough for 6 people to fit in. In just one hit too. The gang just stood there, dazzled by the Obeaune Soldier's attack.

"Don't just stand there, the queen wants you all out, now!" the Obeaune Soldier demanded. Everyone looked at each other, exchanging unsure glances. When Aika finally stepped out of the small cavern. Followed by the others. They saw two more Obeaune Soldiers on the sides of the queen's throne. The look on their faces looked like they're ready to attack anytime. Then sitting with the queen on her clam-shaped throne were ordinary Obeaunes combing their queen's silky silver hair with a comb-like shell. The gang kept silent and they stood in front of the queen. "What do you think you're all doing just standing there! Bow down to the queen!" the Obeaune Soldier demanded.

"Why should—"Nayuko said, about to protest when Airuko hushed him by extending his arm in front of the black haired monk. The silver haired assassin shook his head.

"Don't argue, we'll only get into more trouble," he said and bent down on one knee, bowing down to the Obeaune Queen. Nayuko hesitated but followed Airuko instead, followed by the others. It seemed there was no way out on the situation they were in. It looks like they'd have to play by the Obeaune Queen's game. Whatever she wanted them to do.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter took so long… things been really busy lately hasn't it been Hale? **Too… tired… to… speak… (falls down on bed and sleeps). **We've just finished out intramurals today… and we're both really tired… even though all we did was cheer for the Freshmen and play badminton all day… (). Hey, what happened to Johnny? **He went back to the studios to film his part in the show. **What part? **Sitting in the crowd watching the tournament… **(falls down in anime form) Well, we'll see you guys on the next chapter! 


	9. The Mission

Hello again guys! (Silence)… I'm bored again… **(sweat-drops & sighs) let's just get on with it…**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Mission**

The Obeaune Queen looked at them sternly. "What do you want from us?" she asked, coldly. The group stayed quiet.

"Speak you fools! Answer the queen! You!" the Obeaune Soldier said pointing at someone from the group. "Alchemist with brown hair! You seem like the smartest of the group, answer the queen! Stand up before her!" the Obeaune Soldier demanded. Hayveene slowly got up and faced the Obeaune Queen eye-to-eye.

"Well? Answer me," the Obeaune Queen demanded. Hayveene took a deep breath.

"We came here to Byalan Island to acquire a Heart of Mermaid," Hayveene stated, honestly. The Obeaunes who were beautifying they're queen shrieked in horror. The Obeaune Queen seemed horror-stricken. The Obeaune Soldiers positioned themselves to attack. The Obeaune Best Tamer prepared her whip to attack, also ready to open the cage of dozens of ferocious Hydranixs.

"Monsters! After all we've did for you! We cured you of the Hydranix poison!" the Obeaune Queen implored.

"Cured us! You guys were the ones who set those things on us!" Kaina yelled standing up immediately.

"Get back down knight!" one Obeaune Soldier demanded pointing her sword at the brown haired knight. Kaina got her spear out.

"Are you picking a fight with me girl!" Kaina said, bravely. At this moment Aika got up and gently pulled Kaina back.

"Now's not the time to pick a fight with a monster we don't know about," Aika whispered in her ear. Then she turned her blue eyes to the Obeaune Queen. "We don't mean to offend you you're majesty, but a Hydranix did attack us and there's no other way another monster aside from an Obeaune Queen, Obeaune Soldier or Obeaune Beast Tamer could handle those monsters," Aika explained.

"We were off-guard, we weren't aware that some of our Hydranixs escaped, it was until we heard screams not very far from here that we realized some they escaped," the Obeaune Beast Tamer explained.

"But… but I heard only high priests or priestesses could cure a Hydranix's poison," Aika said. The Obeaune Beast Tamer scoffed.

"Our Obeaune Queen wasn't just crowned queen for nothing," the Obeaune Beast Tamer said.

"I could also cure anyone from a Hydranix's poison, really, who told you only high priests or priestesses could cure a Hydranix's poison," the Obeaune Queen said.

"Um… okay I did it! I told them only high priests or high priestesses could cure a Hydranix's poison! I didn't mean too! I'm not that smart! Please don't kill me!" Nayuko whined loudly. Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Pathetic…" Airuko whispered to himself.

"All of you stand up," the Obeaune Queen demanded. They did what they were told, except for the girls who were already up. "What do you need a Heart of Mermaid for?" she asked.

"You're majesty; two of Hayveene's friends have been kidnapped by a bunch of bad rogues, Hayveene needs to make an acid bottle, alcohol, aloevera, anodyne and coating potion, if she doesn't make and give these items to those rogues her two friends could be in danger, show us some leniency you're majesty please," Aika begged. The Obeaune Queen looked at the group with pitiful eyes. "We'll do anything you're majesty." Aika said.

"Hmm… well there is something you could do…" the Obeaune Queen said.

"May we know what can we do?" Keishi asked.

"The Mermen have stolen something very precious to us, the Golden Pearl," the Obeaune Queen said.

"I've heard of that," Airuko said. "The Golden Pearl is an Obeaune Queen's source of power," Airuko said.

"The assassin is correct, if anyone doesn't retrieve it anytime sooner my powers will start to drain," the Obeaune Queen explained. The Obeaunes who were combing their queen's hair wailed.

"Please don't go your majesty," one said.

"What would we do without you?" another said.

"The power of the Silver Pearl isn't enough to support you," another said.

"Girls, girls, stop crying, these people will bring back the Golden Pearl," the Obeaune Queen said.

"But… I don't really understand, since you all are so powerful, why don't you just get back the Golden Pearl yourself?" Keishi asked.

"The Mermen are crafty and strong creatures, we cannot stand against them," the Obeaune Soldiers explained.

"We are just ordinary Obeaunes," the Obeaunes beautifying their queen said.

"They'll just slay my pack of Hydranixs easily," the Obeaune Beast Tamers said.

"And I mustn't leave my position, my powers drown slowly when I'm near the Silver Pearl but when I'm far away from it my powers drain quicker," the Obeaune Queen said.

"Then just let someone carry the Silver Pearl with you," Keishi said. The Obeaune Queen sighed and shook her head.

"The Silver Pearl must also remain in its pool, if it is removed its powers will weaken too," the Obeaune Queen said. "Really, you have a lot to learn young crusader," the Obeaune Queen said.

"Oh… okay, that's about everything," Keishi said.

"Make up your minds quickly humans, the queen needs the Golden Pearl fast," the Obeaune Soldier said. The gang thought for a while.

"All right, we'll do it," Aika said, accepting the mission.

"May we know where the Mermen are?" Hayveene asked.

"They're at the far southwest area in the island," the Obeaune Queen said.

"All right, come on guys, we'll have to start early to save the queen and Hayveene's friends," Airuko said. Aika stopped for a while. Kaina noticed this and turned to her best friend.

"Is something wrong Aika?" Kaina asked. The blonde priestess turned to the Obeaune Queen once more.

"If I may ask your majesty, but, have you seen a poring and 4 Pecopecos with us?" Aika asked. The 3 other Pecopeco owners stopped in their tracks and turned to the queen too.

"Shit! I totally forgot about Hurricane!" Keishi said to no one in particular.

"Oh Cherry! She must be really frightened without me around!" Hayveene said.

"My precious Gale! Where is he!" Kaina demanded.

"Don't worry humans, your pets have been taken care of by one of our Obeaune Beast Tamers, they are safe," the Obeaune Queen said.

"How could we trust you Obeaune Beast Tamers with our pets! Who knows! Maybe they sent those Hydranixs on them!" Kaina said.

"Oh, so you mean we can't manage a bunch of land monsters!" one Obeaune Beast Tamer said.

"Well—"Kaina said but did not continue when Aika covered her best friend's mouth with her hand. The blonde priestess sweat-dropped.

"Um… please don't mind Kaina… it's just that… she has never been separated from her Pecopeco for this long… um.. maybe we should just get on going…" Aika said and they went on to retrieve the Obeaune Queen's Golden Pearl.

* * *

Ah… sorry that was so short and lame! I was kinda in a hurry… **Yeah, in a hurry to go with Johnny on another date. **Shut up Hale! You're just jealous because Li never asked you out on a date! **Shut up! I care less about Li than I do about you! **Grr! When are you gonna stop being so hollow-hearted! **Like that's any of your business! **_Girls, girls, please stop. _**You butt outta this red! **You can't talk to Johnny that way when I'm around! **I can and I will! **_(Covers ears while we argue) SHUT UP! _**(Silent). **(Silent)._(Sighs) look, girls, we should really stop fighting and get along, you know, you two are helping each other making this fic._ I think he's right Hale. **Hmp, like I'd take orders from a redheaded bastard, and a worthless goody-goody. **Okay that's it! I'll be in my room where that dumbass Hale will never bother me! (Goes to room slamming the door). _Now look what you've done (goes in my room to comfort me). _**If it goes on like this I wouldn't be mentioned in the fic, hmp, like I care. **


End file.
